


Newpapers l Dreamnotfound newsies AU

by your_local_communist



Category: Dream SMP - Fandom, Newsies - All Media Types, dreamnotfound - Fandom
Genre: AU, F/F, Newsies - Freeform, and chaos ensues, bc theyre them, bear with me, dreamnotfound, its my first fanic, plz, the dream smp boys are here
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-10
Updated: 2021-01-13
Packaged: 2021-03-14 21:07:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,183
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28677159
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/your_local_communist/pseuds/your_local_communist
Summary: Newsies AU l Dreamnotfound Fanfic l Dream and his friends are newsies, and dream is kind of like their leader. Everything is normal, until he bumps into a new boy named george, and george becomes an newsie. They befriend each other, and y'know, it's a fanfic, so you can guess what happens.
Relationships: dreamnotfound - Relationship
Comments: 2
Kudos: 9





	1. Chapter 1

OK hi this is my FIRST fanfic, so please bear with me. Please dont copy this, or plagarize it (though i doubt it'll get anywhere), and honestly i don't care if u pdf it, just give me credit. Enjoy! I will be slightly censoring swear words. Also, this is gonna be short, if you like it, i'll do more!

Dream's POV kinda

I like being a newsie, i guess. I get to be with friends, and get to explore the city. That's fun. I walk my way over to where me and my friends usually meet up before heading to work. The only person there is Bad, per usual. We nicknamed him Bad because we're pretty fond of a little thing called irony. He's the most goody good you'll ever meet. Usually, I absolutley hate those kids. But Bad is pretty cool, so we befriended him.  
"Hey Dream!" He yells to me, waving.  
"Hey Bad" I greet him with a smile. "Anybody else here?"  
"No, not yet"  
Just as Bad finishes his sentence, an bunch of my friends arive from around the corner.  
"Took ya long enough!" I yell to them, only half joking. They're always late.  
"nice to see you too, dream" says Sapnap  
Nobody really knows why Sapnap's nickname is Sapnap. We don't really care though. He's with Tommy (no nickname because we're lazy sometimes), Wilbur (Same deal as Tommy), Tubbo (same deal as Sapnap), Eret (Most of these nicknames i have no idea about, but i don't really want to ask, mostly because I don't care), and Techno (He's pretty good withh tech and nerd stuff. He's also a bit insane), Philza (I don't know, but he's more or less the dad of the group), Fundy (cuz he's a pretty fun dude, and there is no way in heaven or hell we're gonna use his real name), Quackity (I don't know why, but he's probably got more than just a few screws loose).  
"Sup B1tch3s?!" Yells Tommy. He is quite the handful, but he does provide comedy relief a lot.  
"Hey! Language!" yells Bad. I don't know why he gets mad, but he does.  
"Bad, if you're gonna be friends with Tomathy over here, you're gonna have to drop the swear thing" laughs Wilbur. I'm about 25% sure that Wilbur is Tommy's older brother, but i never asked.  
Bad ignores Wilbur, even though it's something he's been told this thousands of times.  
"Alright boys, lets get to the booth so we can actually sell some newspapers today" I say, starting to walk towards the booth. They all follow. I like being the leader.  
"For the record, my name if Tommy, not Tomathy" states Tommy, glaring at Wilbur.  
"Whatever, Tomathy" replies Fundy, forever the comedian.  
"Okay Mr.Furry" Tommy says, smiling mischeviously up at Fundy.  
Fundy's brow furrows.  
"Was there a need for that?" asks Fundy. None of u s truly know what a furry is, but we don't question it.  
"Will both of you do me a favor and shut up?" asks Techno, looking tired.  
"Hey Techno, you ok? You look like death" Asks Philza. Like I said, Dad of the group.  
'I was up all night working on a project." Says Techno. He's always fiddling with some sort of gadget or some nerdy stuff, so none of us are suprised.  
"Do you ever get sleep?" asks Eret. He has a knack for saying things that everyone is thinking. Well, less of a knack, more of a problem.  
"no comment" replies Techno. Everyone laughs, and we continue on.

We eventually reach the booth, and see that we are the first ones there. I'm happy, more papaers for us. We all get our papers and head in different directions. I'm running to get to 6th street, lost in my thoughts, when i slam into another kid. We both fall backward, my papers flying everywhere.  
"Oh my god! I'm sorry!" says the boy. Dark Brown hair with white rimmed glasses on top of his head, he looks like a fellow newsie, but his clean blue button up shirt gives him away. it's too clean to be a newsie's.  
"Nah, don't worry about it, i wasn't paying attenion." I reply, helping him to get up the papers from the street.  
We pick up all the papers and he hands them to me.  
"I'm George." he says, smiling sheepishly.  
"I'm Dream" I reply, smiling at him. He's not too ugly. Cute, maybe. But I swear if you tell anyone i think that, you'll regret it.  
"I like your name" he says "It's pretty"  
"Thanks." I reply.  
"Well, see you around! And, uh, sorry about the papers"  
"Don't worry about it!" I reply.  
We go our seperate ways, and for the rest of the day, I can't stop thinking about the cute boy who is real clumsy. Don't tell anyone that, though. 

End Chapter 1  
What do you think so far??


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The second chapter (im sorry im bad at writing these)

Ok so i didn't expext anyone to actually read this, but thanks so much! I litterally wrote this in the middle of class, so yeah.

Dreams POV

The day was over, and I headed back to where me and my friends first met up that morning. Tommy and Wilbur were there, as they're both good at selling papers. They can turn a headline more boring than church into the most exciting thing you've ever seen. Today's headline was "Child wins 25$ in writing contest". I have no clue what they're gonna do for this one, it's going in the books as the most boring headline I've ever sold. 

"Hey Dream!" yells Wilbur waving at me.

"Hey! So, I gotta ask, what's today headline?" I ask, smiling cause they always make every headline 100% better.

"Tommy, wanna tell him?" Wilbur asks Tommy, proud of his work.

"Man wins thousands in fighting contest, nearly dies" Tommy says, beaming.

I laugh. That's the best one I've heard in a while. I tell him that, and I swear, it's like I just told him he was the one who won thousands. 

"Mine was "Kid wins 100$ in fight" I say, knowing that it was pretty similar. He didn't care, though.

I see Tubbo, Sapnap, and Quackity rounding the corner. Quackity is holding a 10$ bill. I stare.

"Quackity, where in the h3ll did you get that money?!" I ask, praying he didn't steal it. My prayers are useless though, because he looks at me and smiles.

"Stole it off some bull" he says, with the evil smile that is infamous around here.

"Liar. What would some bull be doing with 10$?" asked Tommy, looking skeptically at Quackity. 

"Don't ask me. But hey, I got 10 bucks. What do you guys wanna do with it?" he answers, smiling around at us.

"what if we raided Chenko's?" asked Tubbo. We all agreed, and started on our way. 

"Wait! We need to wait for everybody else!" Said Sapnap, knowing that if we didn't we'd be dead men. 

We waited for about 5 minutes when we see all the others coming our way. There's somebody else with them, and when they come closer, I see that it's the boy from before, George. He's laughing and joking with everybody else, and I wonder what he's doing here. Not that I'm mad to see him. 

"Oh! Hey guys! This is George! He's a newbie, and we wanted him to meet everybody else. Get to know the land y'know?" says Eret, while George waves at us. He sees me.

"Oh! Hey Dream, Nice to see you again!" He says

"Oh, you've met?" asks Eret, looking suprised. 

"Oh yeah, I ran into him this morning! Literally." George laughs, looking a bit embarrased.

"Well, that's nice and all, but Quackity stole 10$ off some bull, and we was gonna go down to Chenko's and raid the place" says sapnap.

"What's Chenko's?" asks George. 

"It's a candy store, and they got the BEST chocolate. It's a crime you ain't had it yet." Supplies Phil, and we all agree, it is a crime.

We all head over to Chenkos and grab as much chocolate as we can. The lady at the register looks at us suspisiously, but don't say nothing. We thank her, and leave. We're on our way home when we run into a little boy. 

"Hey! Do you guys know where my friend is? His name's Jack Kelley, and I don't got know idea where he is." says the boy.

We tell him we haven't but that we'll keep a look out. He rushes off, looking sad. We keep walking and finally we split up going to our respective houses. It's been a long day, and I get to my house and flop down on my ratty couch. Tommorrow's gonna be eventful, i just know it.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> again, i am AWFUL at making summaries.

Chapter 3 :)

I woke up at the crack of dawn. I got up, got ready, and started on my way to the meet up spot. I got there in about 5 minutes. I was the only one there. I waited for about 10 minutes, until I saw George rounding the corner.

"Oh! Hey Dream! I'm glad this was the right place we were supposed to meet up, I was worried I went to the wrong place!" He says

"Well, you got the right place! How many papes you gonna sell today?" I ask, smiling. The newbies never sell much on their first day, and I wanna know how many he's planning on selling.

"Oh, I don't know, maybe 50?" He says, shrugging his shoulders 

"Wow. Think you can manage?" I ask, because that ain't the answer i was expecting

"I mean, yeah, I didn't become a newsie for nothin." He says.

"Why did you become a newsie?" I ask

"Well, I needed money, and I saw how happy you guys were, and I figured, why not?" He answers. It ain't too bad of an answer, either.

"Huh"

"What about you?"

"Oh, same as you, i guess."

There's an akward silence and I hate it. I'm saved from my embarrassment when Eret comes barreling down the street. He looks scared, which scares me. Eret's never scared, or at least doesn't appear to be. 

"YOU GUYS! GET OVER HERE NOW!" He yells, and me and george look at each other, and start booking it over to where he's heading to. It's the booth where we buy our papes.   
Everybody else is there, and they look either scared or mad. I'm so confused, but I see the prices of the papes. Usually, it's 10 cents for 50, but now it's 30 cents for 50. I stare. That can't be right. Why would they do that?

"What the heck is happening?" I ask Phil, hoping he would know. Tommy answers instead.

"They're marking up the price! For no d@mn reason!" He practically yells

"Language" wispers Bad

"why would they do that?" asks George, just as confused as everyone else. 

"That's what we're trying to figure out." Supplies Phil, trying his best to keep everybody calm.

"Hey! What are you doin standin around?" asks a boy about my hieght, with blondish browish hair.

"Lookin at the crime that's been commited." answers Quackity, snarling at the boy.

"What the he- Oh my God." The boy says, eyes widening when he sees the marked up price.

"I don't mean to be rude, but who are you?" asks Wilbur, turning to look at the boy.

"Uh, my name's Jack, Jack Kelley. But friends call me Cowboy." answers Jack, turning to face Wilbur. "and you guys are?"

"My name's Wilbur, and this is Tommy, Tubbo, Dream, George, Philza, Quackity, Eret, Techno, Bad, and Fundy" Wilbur says, listing everyone off.

"What kinda name is Quackity?" asks Jack, looking bewildered.

"What kinda name is Cowboy?" asks Quackity, oblivously bitter.

"Youse got a point." he answers.

We don't speak for a while, but then Tubbo goes up to buy some papes. Jack suddenly puts his arm in front of tubbo, blocking his path. We all spin to face him, wondering what in the h3ll he's doing.

"No, don't buy any papes. Pulitzer needs to know that he ain't gonna get away with this." Jack states, completley serious.

"Well, hate to break it to ya, but we need money, and this is how we get it." Eret says

"Yeah, well, we gots to spend money to earn money, and I don't know bout you guys, but I ain't payin that much for papes." jack remarks. "We need to do something about this"

"What the h3ll can we do?" techno asks

"Strike." States George "We can Strike."

We all turn to look at him. Is he crazy?! How would we strike? But he has a point. No matter the insanity of the plan, he has a point. 

"I like the way you think." Jack smiles. He's crazy too, but for some reason, I don't want George to be mad at me. I don't know why. 

"You guys are absolutley insane. I'm in" Techno comments.

One by one, we all agree. We set up that the strike happens today.   
What have I gotten myself into?


End file.
